


Memories of a family

by LysTheDreamer



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: living in a wood, more like friendship, slight ot4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 23:59:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2407682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LysTheDreamer/pseuds/LysTheDreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The memories haunting him, driving him crazy, and he is all alone with his empty heart, but it feels so like he is in a bad dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories of a family

He stood in the middle of a cold lake, he looked around in the familiar place, it was long ago he was here last time, it was a happy, and everlasting day.

_**"Mikey, don't splash. It's my last dry pants, you cunt." said the oldest boy of the four, trying to not get his shorts more wet, but it was an impossible task, with these little shits, because the two other boy started to splash him too. "Don't whine, princess. It's summer, it will dry." "Of course, just like the day before yesterday. It was raining cats and dogs." said the older boy unamused, and stripped out of his shorts, and threw it on a rock to dry. "I fucking hate you." "No you don't, you love us, we are your darlings." said the boy with dyed hair, tackling the shorter boy to the muddy, shallow water. They laughed together as, the other two jumped on them with a "Dogpile" shout. Soon they were lying nextto eachother, enjoying the silence of their forest, their kingdom. "You know what boys? I'm happy we done this all. You are the best thing in my life."** _

The dirty blonde boy let out a sad sigh, he missed them so fucking much, he was a wreck without them, without any other person to hold him together. He was all alone, didn't speak now for like three months; last time he told something it was to the other blond and he said him not to ever dare to come back. He regretted saying such things to Luke, when he was nothing but nice and loving to him since the first day they met back at those old ruins of a green house.

_**A tall blond boy sat on his heels, in between the shattered glass he looked tired,dirty, and so scared that Ashton wanted to hug him close, and never let him go. He lowered himself to the other, slowly reaching out for his face, and lifting it up by his chin, to look into the boy's eye. He wasn't careful enough, and the boy just scratched down his face, jumping back in fear. "Hey, easy, sweetheart. I won't send you back. Just let me give you some food." the older boy smiled kindly, trying to convince the stranger that he isn't harmful. "I'm Luke." rolled out the silent, broken voice from the dry lips, looking up with the most innocent, blue eyes at the older, prying for the other's forgiveness. "I'm Ashton, come with me,I give you some food, then you can rest." said the dirty blonde boy as he helped up the skinny boy from between the shreds. The taller leaned on Ashton's shoulder like a comfortable weight. Finally he wasn't alone.** _

It was like a year and three months ago nearly, at first it was just them, but soon came a boy with a shit eating smile and torn clothes. Michael he was the worst of the three other and the best too. He thought sometimes, he's hearing the older blond's laugh between the trees, and he started to run in the direction of the voice, but he soon realised that nobody is coming back to him, nor Luke, nor Michael. And Calum, he wasn't there anymore, he surely would stay there with him, but he...he was gone. He just left an another painful memory after him.

**_The ebony haired boy shouted from the tall tree's greenery, looking down at the other three boy, who was watching him worriedly. "I'm on the top of the world." "Calum, come down, you will fall." looked up at him Luke, with scared eyes, but the other just continued to dance on the thick branch of the tree. Calum was always the one who wasn't afraid to hurt himself, he always looked for the hazards in life and spectaculary deluding them. He didn't feared anything, and was foolishly brave, that the other's had to worry about him in every minute. The small yelp that escaped from the tanned boy's lips gave heart-attack the other three, and instant rush of anxiety, but as they heard the loud chuckling from above them, they cursed at Calum, who was holding onto a thinner branch, and hanging from it. The boys down on the ground were insanely mad, the black haired boy was their everything, but not in a romantic way. They adored him for his brightness, and kindness, for his whole existence. "Fuck you, man." said Michael, and he was the first to turn around,and leave the boys behind, but soon the other two came after him, angry as hell. Then they heard a crack followed by a yelp, but now a louder and a more terrified one , and they instantly knew that Calum got hurt. He was lying on the ground, with a pained expression, softly calling out for the boys, telling the he's sorry for his clumsiness. The three other rushed back, trying to get him up, to take him inside their loghouse, but the black haired boy, yelped with every touch of them. "Boys, hey, stop. It's useless." he breathed out the words like small, silent apologies. His body felt like it's drowning right into the earth beneath him. "No, don't say that." shouted Luke angrily, trying to force back the tears that prickled his eyes, seeing that the pool of blood under his friend's head getting bigger. He didn't even noticed that the other two run back to the house for bandage, for Calum's injury. Thex knew that they can't get him to a hospital in time,they couldn't even get out from the woods in time, but they were trying to win over the situation with hope and their poorish medical aids. He jumped a little when the tanned boy's cool hand gripped his, and pulled it to the slowly rising and falling chest of his."I love you, guys. Forever." he closed his eyes, breathing out a last breath, with a smile on his face. The returning duo just found the lifeless body of the injured boy, and a crying Luke over him, who chanted painful 'Come backs', to his friends deaf ears. Ashton felt to his knees, feeling his heart sink. Michael was the strongest of him, he just cursed at the wind, stepping to Luke to pry hi away from the body that was Calum once. They knew they can't live here anymore with the thought of their sunshine dying there._ **

Ashton remembered the old, little boat, that held Calums body up on the water when they sent him away, on the flaming boat, crying one last tear for him. Then the things went wrong, Luke always had nightmares of Calum dying, Michael was anxious all day, and Ashton was depressed. Then a half month after the accident Luke told them he is going back to the civilisation, that he can't stay there, he has to start a new life. He was gone the next day morning, and Ashton didn't bother with saying goodbye, he was mad at the youngest. He thought the other boy just wants to forget Calum, that they didn't take care of them well.

The next day Ashton and Michael argued on some small things, when the smaller boy just screamed at him to get the hell out, and he did. The dirty blond boy knew that the other wanted to get away from this place, so he gave him a reason to go away.

Then he was all alone, with his memories, longing for his long gone friends, while the days passed slowly, tearing away him into bits. He felt lonely, and sad,finding hard to wake up with every day, and he nearly hoped for his own death.

One day it was too much for him, and he sit out on the edge of a cliff with the intention of jumping down, but before he could even move, a hand clasped his shoulder.

"Ashton, don't" he woke up from his nightmare, to Calum's soft voice, and soothing caresses, noticing the other two looking at him worriedly.

"You okay,Ash?" asked Michael, sitting down before the dirty brown haired male, holding his calloused hand in his carefully, as Luke lowered himself next to him. "Yeah, it was just a terrible nightmare." he hugged his boys close to him, hiding his face into Luke's messy curls, and sighed a bit happier to hold his beloved ones."Just a nightmare."


End file.
